Atreyu
BEAR IS DRIVING Atreyu is a student for LIFE who enjoys playing horror children, horrible monsters, serial killers, and whatnot. She is totally not a dude and also NOT ASIAN GUYS FOR SERIOUS. She is not so secretly addicted to weird Japanese boy bands, the Slenderman, young adult books, reading about EVERYTHING, comics, research, and sometimes she knits. Don't look out your window. Original Character Countdown: the tall thin man tales Mabel Albans hey, can you stop? • paranormal investigator, able to see ghosts, stalked by the Slenderman • has mysterious abilities including calling her ghost pals and opening doors • somewhat dead herself Mabel Albans (young) children shouldn't play with dead things • she talks to ghosts and breaks into places • very little control or knowledge of her powers • she will totally hit you with her bat Original Character Countdown: Rule of Monster storyline Harvestman traveling down damnation way • horrible horrid bisexual hobopire • has a lot of secrets and few friends • his wouldn't be such a damn tragedy if he wasn't such an asshole Gabriel a history of violence • workaholic non-shifting Were • Freelance Hunter with a with a talent for killing and a preference for peace • bloody past he doesn't like talking about Brisbane heaven on stilts • mysterious Hunter with a large organization • has complicated relationships with everyone he knows • not who people think he is Tatiana fallen now is babylon the great • eleven-year-old girl who's been eleven for over twenty years • supposedly the Whore of Babylon but she doesn't believe it • able to read the books of peoples' lives. Currently in the hands of the Vatican Charlie Sugihara keep the streets empty for me • daughter of Harvestman • currently in training to become a Hunter • questioning her training and seeking to find out what happened to her father Mereiya de Santos i live between concrete walls • magic user with defensive spells woven into her skin • has a tendency to be intense; likes to punch things • fiercely protective of her vampire twin brother OC Countdown: chaos magic storyline Darleen 'Dale Ohio' Ruiz a whirlwind of color and gin • explosive personality and tends to do what sounds the most fun • has chaotic magic abilities she can't quite control • this combination is a disaster Parkland Locke streets i never lived on • totally normal college kid who just wants his life to be sane • this will never ever happen • also he's a bit of a drama queen OC Countdown: everyone else London Mysteries Mariah Johnson i live between concrete walls • nosy reporter • former seer • would really like her abilities back now watch me play folks nobody has even heard of Ryo Naruse devil in a midnight mass • the 'Angelic Lawyer' known for taking hopeless cases • committed Christian known for kindness • sociopathic serial murderer who patterns himself after the devil Aang 'Aaron' Yangchen just breath in • railroad worker currently stuck in the town of Dustdevils • would be savior and master of almost all the elements • general (but somehow upbeat) failer Gerry Drew let's bring down the sky • son of Jessica Drew, Spider-Woman • wannabe superhero with the social skills of a gnat • dying Hadji Singh it calls to me, overseas and in the breeze • highly intelligent assistant to the scientist Dr. Quest • specializes in cryptozoology • has the Quest talent for trouble Category:Players Category:Steve